I want you to feel it
by Fuffy Forever
Summary: Faith gets forceful with Buffy (Only read if your open minded) Force/Sex Many people think I have gone OTT with this one but I have read much worse. SET IN SEASON 7
1. Chapter 1

**I want to make you feel it **

Buffy and Faith were out on patrol. Faith lit up at cigarette she was bored. They hadn't seen any vamp action for more then twenty minutes.

"Faith? Cant you wait until after to do that?" Buffy asked as she waved her hand in front of her face as the smoke hit her full force.

"Lighten up B you've been grouchy all day" Faith replied.

"Faith being a slayer doesn't mean your all zippidy do da all the time. There are times when I wish I could just...

"Be normal?" Faith interrupted.

"Yeah. But then what kind of life would I be living?

"You shouldn't think like that B! You were given the life you have for a reason. Besides slaying ain't all that bad" With that being said from Faith a vampire jumped out but within 3 seconds had been dusted.

"Woah Faith What was that?" Buffy asked shocked.

"Quick reflexes B" Faith looked around the graveyard they were standing in and then back at Buffy. "Maybe you should work on yours. You, ve gone a bit rusty" Faith teased.

Buffy raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

Aw come on B! Don't take it to heart. Faith pouted.

Buffy rolled her eyes and turned around as she heard a noise. "What was that?

Faith shrugged and carried on smoking her cigarette. "I dunno B a bear maybe?"

Buffy stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Faith. "You know I've had enough of your comments for about one night!"

Faith looked up and down at Buffy smiling. "Ok Twinkie. You got something to say..." She threw her cigarette over her shoulder. ….."Then say it!

Buffy frowned at Faith. "You don't take this seriously and to be honest you make me feel uncomfortable"

"Uncomfortable?" Faith was confused.

Buffy began to walk off ahead. "Woah Woah B! Hold it right there." Faith put her arm out. "So how do I make you uncomfortable?"

Buffy sighed. "Just talking about sex all the time and im pretty sure last night you were coming onto me. Im flattered but I don't...you know...do that...erm I like guys"

Faith laughed to herself. "Oh yeah I was coming onto you. Cant believe you just clicked on now and the sex talk did I talk about sex tonight? Oh yes I did I was talking about how..."

Buffy interrupted her. "Faith I don't think we need a repeat performance.

Faith narrowed her eyes at Buffy. "And what's with the whole you know erm I don't do that I like men bullshit? Christ B. You need to live a little. I've seen you flirt with me loads of times." She stepped closer to Buffy. "I can see it in your eyes, your hunger for it" Faith licked her lips.

Buffy tried to back away but Faith got closer. "You know all this time we have known each other and you cant admit to me that you want it"

Buffy swallowed hard. "Want what exactly?"

Faith grabbed the back of Buffy, s head and pulled her in to kiss her. Buffy pulled away and stood still in shock. "What the hell are you playing at Faith?"

Faith giggled and walked over to Buffy. "Im not playing B. Not your game anyway. Im getting a bit bored of that one now. How about we play my game?" Buffy, s eyes widened as Faith got even closer.

"Don't come any closer Faith" Buffy was panicking. She knew what Faith was capable of.

"Aw come on B I wont bite...well not at first" Faith whispered. She then jumped on top of Buffy pinning her whole body to the ground. She smiled as Buffy started struggling. "Faith stop this..."

Faith ignored her and rammed her tongue inside Buffys mouth. The blonde slayer tensed and moaned against Faith, s mouth. She tried to struggle but it was no use. Faith had her right where she wanted her. Faith then moved her hand up Buffy, s t-shirt and forced her hand into her bra. She began teasing Buffy, s nipples with her fingers. She bit on her own lip as Buffy was still trying to stop herself from moaning. "I knew you would like this B. I have fantasised about this for..." Suddenly Buffy head-butted Faith knocking her to the floor. "Oh you wanna get rough blondie?" She punched Buffy in the face. "Ill get rough all right!"

Buffy tried moving herself backwards on her hands but Faith grabbed her by her legs and wrapped them around her waist. She then pinned Buffys wrists to the floor and forced her tongue back into Buffys mouth. Buffy began kicking out and trying to cry out. Faith pulled away from her. "What, s the matter baby you not enjoying this?

Buffy tried catching her breath. "Faith please stop I don't want this, get off me!"

Faith smiled and ripped the t-shirt Buffy was wearing. Buffy whimpered. Faith then pulled her bra from her but as she did the blonde slayer pulled away from Faith and ran. "Oh you wanna play Twinkie lets play" Faith said as she ran after her. Buffy was running so fast she didn't stop to think were she was going. It went quiet. Too quiet. She couldn't hear Faith running after her.

Buffy stopped to catch her breath for a moment. What happened back there? Was this all just a dream or did Faith really just try and rape me? Suddenly Buffy felt an almighty thud on the back of her head and everything went back.

Buffy opened her eyes. She tried moving. She couldn't. Her hands were tied around a tree. She tried crying out but she was gagged. Suddenly she heard a voice it was Faith.

"You know I really didn't wanna get this rough B! But you...well...you asked for this. You could have just let me have my fun and enjoyed it and tell me if im wrong but it sounded like you were. So why don't we get back to that huh? Only this time maybe we can try it were you don't run off?"

Buffy tried talking but it was muffled. Faith pulled the gag away.

"What the hell are you doing Faith? What is wrong with you?" Buffy screamed.

"Whats wrong with me?" Faith pulled Buffys legs apart as she spoke and pulled them around her. Buffy whimpered. "I think the question is what is wrong with you? All these years all you wanted was this...Faith then grabbed Buffys breast and put it in her mouth sucking and teasing her nipple with her tongue and gently biting down with her teeth. Buffy cried out and tried moving herself but it was no use. She wasn't getting away this time.

Faith then stood up and loomed over Buffy. "Now the fun begins" she said as she unzipped her leather pants. Buffy, s eyes widened as Faith grabbed her by the back of the hair forcing Buffy to get on her knees. "Ever licked out a girl B?" Buffy looked up at Faith and shook her head. "Please Faith stop this" Buffy pleaded. Faith ignored her and pushed the slayers head against her pussy. "Its really not that hard" Faith said as she pushed Buffys head even harder. Buffy moaned as she felt her tongue touch Faiths clit. Faith threw her head back and gasped as she felt the sensation of Buffys tongue teasing her.

As Faith looked down she could see Buffys eyes were closed. Was she enjoying this? Faith thought. Or were her eyes closed so she didn't have to see what she was doing? Faith pulled at Buffys hair so hard causing the slayer to cry out. "Open your eyes" Faith instructed. Buffy did as she was told and looked up at Faith. Faith smiled down as she watched Buffys, s tongue sliding in and out of her. Faith began moaning louder and louder as she felt herself ready to climax. "Oh fuck" Faith cried out as she felt herself cum. Buffy threw herself back and began coughing from the taste of Faiths sweetness. Faith smiled and knelt down pulling Buffy in for another kiss she pushed her tongue inside her mouth and tasted her own sweetness.

Faith then moved away from Buffy and zipped up her pants back up. "See B that wasn't so bad was it?"

Buffy looked away from Faith.

Faith moved back over to Buffy and pulled her up from the ground. She double checked that Buffy was still tied to the tree securely. She then started unfastening Buffys jeans. Buffy tried kicking out but Faith pulled her legs apart and put all her weight on the slayer. As she placed her hand inside Buffys jeans she noticed Buffy wasn't wearing underwear. Faith licked her lips. "Mmm looks like we do have some things in common" Faith teased. "Bite me" Buffy spat not even thinking before she said it. "My pleasure" Faith said grabbing Buffy by the hair and biting down hard on Buffys neck. Buffy cried out as Faith slid two fingers inside of her and bit her neck even harder. Buffy tried to not make any noise but as Faith got faster with her fingers Buffy began moaning louder and louder. "I knew you were enjoying this" Faith purred. "Screw you Faith" Buffy spat back.

Faith grabbed Buffy, s bottom jaw and sucked hard on the slayers bottom lip. "Think you will find im the one screwing you" Faith replied. Buffy threw her head back as Faith went even deeper inside of her. She suddenly lost control of her body. She began shaking violently and moaning uncontrollably. "ahhhhh Faith!" she cried out as she felt herself cum hard.

Faith licked Buffys sweetness from her fingers and kissed Buffy hard on the lips. Buffy responded instantly. Suddenly Buffy was the one pushing her tongue inside of Faiths mouth. Faith felt a hand on her face and one wrapped around her waist. She pulled away from the kiss and looked at Buffy. She was untied. Faith looked at Buffy for a moment waiting for her to hit out or run but she did neither. She grabbed Faith by her vest top and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Faith was right... Buffy had always wanted this.


	2. Chapter 2

Faith suddenly realised Buffy wasn't kissing her, it was all in her mind, however the blonde slayer was untied. The blonde slayer punched her and as she pulled herself back up she was kicked in the stomach.

"What the hell B?" the dark slayer cried out holding her stomach.

"Your asking me that? Jesus Faith! You just practically raped me!"

Faith scoffed. "It's wasn't rape, you were enjoying it!"

Buffy punched Faith again causing her nose to bleed and slightly cutting her lip with her own ring.

"Your sick, never and mean never will I let you touch me again. I just began trusting you again and you violate me like that!"

"I think your over reacting" Faith stood herself up and stepped closer to Buffy. "You know you loved every minute of that B, I could see it in your eyes. You have always wanted me, your just too uptight about it." Faith ran her fingers up Buffy's arm making her shudder.

"Me and you have always had a connection, you cant deny that blondie, so why don't you stop being such a tight ass with no sense of fun and..."

Faith was knocked to the ground again and this time she didn't try and pick herself up. She knew she had crossed the line big time. Buffy wasn't going to listen to her, she had fucked up, big time.

"Want you, oh please! You come to Sunnydale only to mess up my life, everything you could take from me, you took, you didn't give a shit about anyone's feelings, especially mine. There was a time when I trusted you Faith, when I felt a connection with you and even if I still did...which I don't you really think I would what? Have some kinda relationship with you. I have standards Faith"

Faith was angry, she could tell Buffy was lying but that last comment pissed her off. She threw herself at the blonde slayer knocking her to the floor.

"Get off me!" Buffy screamed at the dark slayer.

"Not until you admit there is something between us. Please, give me something B."

Buffy swallowed hard and looked into Faith's deep brown eyes.

"Faith..." She moved her lips closer to hers. "...even if you were the last woman on earth I would rather die then have you touch me again" Faith narrowed her eyes at Buffy and pinned her down even harder. Buffy was panicked now. Would she try forcing her to have sex again?

Faith ran her tongue up Buffy's neck, making her whimper slightly.

"Come on B stop teasing and fuck me like I know you want to"

Buffy tried pushing her off but Faith just applied more pressure on her body so she couldn't move.

"Go fuck yourself!"

"I've tried that, its not as fun." Faith ran her hand between Buffy's legs. "I would rather you fuck me, just like you did with yer tongue, god that was good. You cant tell me yer weren't enjoying that."

Buffy bit on her own tongue and shook her head at Faith.

Faith was getting pissed. Buffy had to admit sooner or later that she had always wanted this, this was her ultimate fantasy or so Faith wanted it to be. She gently kissed Buffy's ear and teased her tongue around it, Buffy bit her lip to stop herself from moaning, her ear was one of her biggest turn on spots.

"Faith...stop this! I don't want this, I don't want you I..."

Faith ignored her and kissed her hard. Buffy bit down on Faith's lip so hard she pulled away.

"Bitch that hurt"

"It was meant to!" Buffy spat as she pulled away from Faith's grip and began to run in the opposite direction. Faith ran after her but the blonde slayer was too quick and was already out of sight.

"Fuck" Faith cursed. What if she told the scoobies? What if she went to the police? Faith ran in the same direction Buffy had gone. She had finally caught up with the blonde slayer who was leaning against a wall trying to catch her breath.

"Stay away from me" Buffy shouted over to Faith as she saw the dark slayer walking towards her. Faith ignored her and carried on walking towards her. "I mean it ..."

"What yer gonna do B?" Faith straightened out her leather jacket and flashed Buffy a sexy smile.

Buffy walked over to Faith, her fists were clenched.

"This isn't a game Faith!"

Faith laughed. "Oh, your one to talk about games, that's all yer have ever done, you are so damn selfish..."

Buffy grabbed the brunette by the collar of her leather jacket and slammed her against the nearby brick wall.

"I'm not the selfish one, your the one who couldn't have what you wanted so you decide that rape is the best way..."

"I didn't..."

"Shut up! I should just report you but I'm not going to"

"Why?" Faith asked.

"Because I...I wouldn't put you through that again. Just stay away from me Faith. I mean it! Come near me again and I swear it will be the LAST thing you do" She then pushed Faith to the ground and began to walk away.

"Don't walk away from this B. What we have!"

"WE? There is no we Faith! There never will be!"

Buffy turned away from Faith and made her way home. Faith felt a tear run down her face as she heard Buffy's last words over and over in her head. Buffy was in denial. Faith knew she had to gain her trust back, she had to get Buffy to admit how she really felt, but how?

Faith smiled to herself. She had the answer.

Magic...


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passes since Buffy and Faith had spoken. Faith had been to the local Magic Box in town were she had brought supplies for a truth spell. She's had enough of Buffy's bullshit. As she opened the door to her motel room, she threw the supplies on the bed and threw a fist at the wall. She had really messed up. Was Buffy right? Did she rape her? If so it was never meant to be like that. That night was becoming a blur to Faith, but was she over stepping the line again using magic to make Buffy tell the truth?

Faith lit a cigarette and began to place to prepare the ingredients for the spell. Faith had never used magic before, but she was confident in herself that the spell would work. However she then had to get hold of Buffy. Buffy warned her not to come near her ever again. What could she do?

She took a deep breath and began to repeat the following words:

**"****_To see the truth, to know the way, I cast a spell in every day, buy the power of three,  
I Conjure thee to give thy truth, unto me."_**

**She then blew out the white candle and felt something so through her as she made her way out of the motel room. **

**Buffy stopped in her tracks at school as she felt something so through her. Her head felt as it was about to explode, she wanted to be sick and then suddenly she fell into some kind of trance. She walked out of school and decided to go back home to rest. As she returned home she felt her body becoming heavier and her eyes forcing themselves shut. She reached out to grab onto something ,but missed and fell to the floor. As her eyes closed, she saw a figure coming towards her. **

**Buffy opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings. She was in the basement of her house and at the far side of the room was...Faith. Buffy swallowed hard as she felt the sick feeling again and her head throbbing. **

**"****Finally, your awake, took yer long enough" Faith said as she walked over to Buffy and sat down to face her. **

**Buffy tried to get herself up but it seemed like a force was pulling her back down to the floor. **

**"****What's...what the hell Faith? Why am I here? Why are you in my house? I told you to stay away from me!" Buffy spat. **

**Faith raised her eyebrows and smiled. "You finished? Cause I don't have much time."**

**Buffy looked at her confused. **

**Faith cupped her face and moved in close. Buffy tried to pull away from her grip but couldn't take her eyes from Faith's. **

**"****Missed yer B" Faith said with a wicked grin. **

**"****I missed you too Faith" Buffy replied but as she did she shook her head. "What the hell was that? What have you done to me, you sick bitch?"**

**Faith moved in even closer and gently bit of Buffy's bottom lip. **

**Buffy gasped and felt butterflies in her stomach but she turned away from Faith's gaze **

**"****What do you want Faith?" Buffy asked. **

**"****Think the question is what do you want B?" Faith replied **

**"****You" Buffy looked at the brunette slayer open mouthed and frowned at her. "Faith, what is this, what have you done? You...oh my god, you used some kinda spell didn't you? First you rape me and now you rape my mind as well! Faith what the hell is wrong with you?"**

**Faith looked at her watch and back at Buffy. She straddled herself across the blonde slayer and ran her hands down Buffy's arms. "You, that's what wrong with me! I love you B and I hate how I feel, I wish I could make it all go away but..."**

**"****So your solution is to rape me?" Buffy screamed at her. **

**"****I...Buffy please stop saying that! I didn't...it wasn't meant to go that far...I screwed up. Please forgive me. "**

**Buffy fixed her eyes on Faith's lips and closed her eyes as she thought about kissing her.**

**Faith traced a finger over Buffy's lips. "I'm sorry, I really am! I just want you to tell me the truth, but your so wrapped up in what everybody else thinks about how you feel. You love me, you want me but your scared"**

**Buffy narrowed her eyes at Faith and shook her head. "I...want...you to leave me alone. **

**"****Is that what you really want?" Faith continued tracing her finger down Buffy, past her neck to her cleavage. **

**"****No...yes...Faith please...I..."**

**Faith knew the spell was slowly wearing off it was only temporary, she had to get more out of Buffy before the blonde slayer returned to a normal state of mind. A mind were she blocked out her feelings and lied to herself. "Buffy, do you trust me?"**

**"****I want to trust you, but how can I?"**

**Faith pulled Buffy in and kissed her, Buffy responded for a moment, but eventually pulled back. "Faith...I...do love you. I want you, but I cant trust you. I can forgive you for what you did to me, but I wont ever forget it." **

**Suddenly something went through both the slayers and the spell had ended. **

**Faith was suddenly throw across the room by Buffy, hitting her head on the nearby shelves. **

**Buffy walked over to Faith and loomed over her. "Get out!"**

**Faith tried to respond but Buffy pulled her up by her jacket and pulled her up the basement stairs. "I said GET OUT! Buffy felt tears run down her face as she said the words. Faith ignored her and pinned her against the kitchen wall. **

**"****I ain't going no where B, I know how yer really feel, you can block out whatever you feel about me but the truth is, I know everything now. So stop being such a bitch and let yourself love me." **

**She tried to kiss Buffy but the blonde slayer pulled away. "Faith, no!"**

**Faith looked confused. "What is your problem? I fucked up and I am sorry. What can I do to make things up to you?"**

**Buffy sighed. "Faith, this, me and you. It's not gonna work, it cant work."**

**"****WHY THE HELL NOT?" Faith screamed. **

**Buffy shook her head at Faith and didn't reply. **

**Faith turned and stormed out of the house. She'd had enough. **


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks had passed since the slayers had any contact, they had even patrolled in different areas to avoid each other, but tonight would be different.

Faith leaned against a tombstone and smoked on a cigarette. There had barley been any action tonight but Faith was hoping to see Buffy. She had missed her badly even though she was still so angry with her. Buffy was so confusing, one minute she was hot and the next she was cold.

Faith span around as she heard footsteps behind her, she smiled slightly. Standing there in was Buffy and she had never looked so beautiful, the moonlight glistened on her face making her green eyes sparkle. Buffy didnt speak, she just stared at Faith like she was a stranger.

"Hello to you too" Faith said throwing her cigarette over her shoulder as she walked over to Buffy.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy replied.

"Same thing as you, making the world a safer place or summet like that"

"Right" Buffy began to walk away, she couldn't be bothered with small talk.

"Buffy?"

Buffy turned around and looked at Faith, she smiled slightly as she heard her full name being used, it was rare that Faith did that.

"Look, I dunno how to say this, but I am just gonna say it. I love you and I know you love me too. I dunno what yer problem is and I don't think I wanna know. I have apologised so many times to you, I...I dunno what else to do. Buffy, all I,m asking is you tell me where I stand...with us cause your the only reason im sticking around here" Faith sighed and looked down at the floor.

"What you talking about Faith? Are you saying...your going somewhere? Buffy felt sick thinking about Faith leaving Sunnydale.

"I hate this B, I hate this town and the only reason I'm here is cause of you. I need to know what you really want. I hate to this to you but you either tell me how you feel or..."

"What? You just leave town? Are you for real Faith?"

"I'm sick of your games B, I know I overstepped the mark when I...you know but Buffy I have loved you from the moment I met you and I hate that I feel like this..."

"What did you just say?" Buffy looked confused.

"Erm...hate feeling like this?"

"You have loved me since...Faith I...had no idea...I thought this was recent,. So your telling me you have loved me since the first night we met outside the Bronze?" Buffy stepped closer to Faith.

"Yeah, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. I love your strength, I love everything about you. I think your the...one B. I know your probably thinking this is bullshit but..." Faith stopped talking as Buffy placed her hand on Faith's cheek.

"Faith, I don't want you to leave...but what do you want from me? What do you want me to say? You cant just expect things to always go your way..."

Faith cut Buffy off and kissed her. Buffy responded and melted into the kiss. After a moment she pulled away.

"I just want you to tell me how you really feel" Faith said running her fingers through Buffy's hair.

"You already know, I mean that spell you did..."

"I want to hear you say it, without the hesitation, without lying to yourself" Faith wrapped her arms around the blonde slayers waist.

Buffy looked uncomfortable at first. She took a deep breath and locked her eyes with the brunette.

"I love you Faith but I don't think I can trust you. I think about you constantly and it is so damn confusing. You can't just expect me to forget what you did, I can forgive you. I want..I don't even know I just know that I wanna kiss you right now" Buffy felt herself blush.

Faith smiled. "I don't expect anything from you B. All I wanted was you admit how you really feel. So what do yer say we skip patrol and.." Faith ran her hands down to Buffy's hips. "...go back to yours"

Buffy smiled and took Faith's hand. She didn't say anything. The slayers walked back to Buffy's house and the minute the door closed Buffy pushed Faith against the door and passionately kissed her.


End file.
